Confession
by Yunagirl07
Summary: What happens when Ryou confesses he likes his best friend Malik more than a best friend when he has to answer his truth for truth or dare from his friend Yugi? My first fanfiction ever. RyouxMalik I'm gonna come back and fix this, but I don't know when..
1. Truth or Dare

**This is my very first fanfiction so please don't be mean. If there's something you don't like just tell me but PLEASE don't be rude about it.**

**Disclaimer:** Do you really honestly believe that I own Yu-gi-oh?

"Ryou lets go already!" I heard the Egyptian scream.  
"I'm coming Malik, I'm coming!" I slammed my locker shut and headed out of the school doors with my best friend.  
"So what are we gonna do today?" Malik asked wiggling his eyebrows. I just rolled my eyes. It was a little chilly out and Malik wasn't wearing a jacket/coat, of any kind; I swear I could see him shivering.  
I sigh, taking off my black sweatshirt and handed it to Malik. He looked at me confused.  
"Take it." Since Malik used to live in Egypt, he wasn't used to the cool climates here.  
"Oh no Ryou, I couldn't possibly…but if you insist." He spoke the last four words fast so I wouldn't change my mind. God, he was so adorable wearing his golden bracelets and I could get lost in those beautiful eyes of his. I loved how tan his skin was as I hated my creamy pale skin.  
Everyday I wish Malik could see me more than just his best friend, but that couldn't possible happen.  
"Hey!" I jumped out of my thoughts as the adorable Egyptian screamed and let my eyes travel to where his gaze dropped.  
"Hey guys!" I heard Yugi call over to us right when my eyes met him. "You guys wanna play truth or dare?"  
_Truth or dare? No way! There's absolutely no way I'm gonna play that game!"_

Malik and I ran over to Yugi saw that Yami, Duke, Tristan, Kaiba, and Joey were there.  
They all were so lucky. Yami was with Yugi for about two years now, and he finally got his own body; his own flesh and blood. Duke and Tristan were only together for a couple months, but you could tell that they were falling madly in love with each other, and Kaiba and Joey…well…no one knows how they got together, they just did. They still bicker a lot but I bet they don't when they're alone….they way Malik and I should be…  
_No no no! Shut up Ryou!  
_

We all made our way up to Yugi's room and were scattered around the room.  
"Okay…I'll go first." Yugi called out. Everyone looked a little nervous as they stared at Yugi. He looked at all of us for a moment, "Kaiba…truth or….dare?"  
Kaiba smirked, "Dare."  
"Okay…mmm…I dare you to….slap Tristan's butt." Kaiba's mouth hung opened.  
"I forbid doing that."  
"It's a dare Kaiba, you have to do it." Yami spoke, trying to hide his laughter.  
Kaiba stood there for a moment, "I'm out of here! Come on mutt!" He grabbed Joey's wrist.  
"But I wanna…" Joey tried protesting as they reached Yugi's bedroom door, but his words were interrupted by Kaiba.  
"No, you don't. So just shut up or no fun tonight." And at that, Kaiba slammed the door, and all that was left was Yugi, Yami, Tristan, Duke, Malik, and I.  
"He's such a pussy." Yami stated. We all nodded in agreement.  
_That would have been funny to see though…_ I thought.  
"Alright…Ryou." _Crap! No, not me!  
_"Truth or dare?" Yugi asked.  
"Uhhhh……truth?"  
Yami and Yugi gave me an evil look. Did they _want_ me to pick truth?  
"Okay, Ryou. Answer this honestly." I gulped and boy was I a nervous wreck. "Do you Ryou Bakura, like Malik Ishtar?" My eyes grew wide and I could swear that my chin was touching the floor. "Well?" Yami arched an eyebrow. Everyone was snickering except for Malik. He was just sitting there, he looked…distant?  
"Let's go Bakura. Answer. It's rude to keep us waiting." Duke spoke. Everyone stared at me, including Malik this time. I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks as I looked right into those curious eyes.  
"Well…."

**hmm...I wonder what's gonna happen.  
Sorry for the shortness of the chapter by the way... I didn't expect it to be so short...**


	2. The Truth Revealed

**Here's a reminder of what happened- Malik, Ryou, Yami, Yugi, Tristan, Duke, Joey, and Kaiba were playing truth or dare at Yugi's house.  Kaiba and Joey left.**

**Now...Ryou needs to answer the question..."Do you like Malik Ishtar?"**

**Bakura:  This is stupid  
Me:  Shut up Bakura!  This is my FIRST fan fiction!  You're not supposed to be here anyways!  Now go!  
Bakura: ...  
Me:  *points finger over Bakura's shoulder* someone ran off with the pizza!  
Bakura:  Shit!  *runs after no one*  
Me:  Smirks.  Enjoy!**

****

**The Truth Revealed**

            It felt like my whole body was on fire.  A big lump formed in my throat and I just couldn't trust myself to speak.  
_I could lie.  
But where will that get you?  _The voice in my head answered my thoughts.  
_It means that a good friendship won't die because I won't have to-  
_"Ryou!  Hey, you there buddy?  I heard Duke's voice and noticed that he was standing right in front of me now.  
"Yes, I do!"  I clamped a hand over my mouth, my eyes widened.  I couldn't believe I _just _confessed that!  After I told myself I wouldn't!   
_Dammit Ryou!  
_"Woo hoo!!!"  Yugi jumped with glee.  "I knew it!  I knew you liked him!"  
Everyone then stared at Malik who...he just stared at me...like I was some stranger.  My heart dropped and I could feel the tears threatening to break through that wall.  
"I got to go!"  I jumped up out of the chair I was sitting in-it tipped over-and ran out of the house.  
_I can't believe that I messed up a fuckin' good friendship, dammit!  
_Tears poured out of my eyes as I made my way to the park.

            I woke up to the buzzing alarm clock.  I threw my covers off me, turned off the alarm, and got ready for school.  
_Maybe I should just stay home..._  I didn't want to face Malik.  I just...couldn't...  
After arguing with myself, I decided to go-I didn't want to make up any work I missed.  
I threw my things in my locker and got out my English book...I like English, well...did.  Malik was in that class with me.  So were Yugi and Joey.  Everyone probably filled Joey in on what happened after he left and he probably told Kaiba.  Soon the _whole_ fuckin' school will know!  
As I made my way into the classroom, I could see Joey and Malik standing at Yugi's desk who was sitting in his seat.  They were laughing... _yeah...probably at me..._  
Instead of going to Yugi's desk; I took the long way around and ended up taking my seat.  The teacher should be here in 5-10 minutes.  I doubt they noticed me walk-  
"Ryou!  Hey!"   
_Shit shit shit!  Dammit Yugi!_  I wanted to strangle his neck, but then Yami would murder my ass.  
I did the first thing that came to my mind, I opened my notebook and pretended to write and that I didn't hear Yugi.  
This time Joey spoke.  "Ryou!  Hello!  Are you deaf?!"  I could feel all three of them looking at me, but I didn't dare look back at them.  
"Ryou Bakura!  Look at me now!"  Oh Ra he was...what was that word?  ANNOYING!   
Pretending to still not hear him, I moved my finger to my ear and scratched around it.  
"That's it!  Malik, go get him!  
_Ha!  Right, like Malik would-  
_"Hey Ryou..."  _Okay...maybe he really would come over here.  
_I nodded my head, letting know I heard him.  The awkward silence trailed on for quite a while.  
"Well...Uhm...I think...Yugi and Joey...wants you."  
I still didn't look at the beautiful tan Egyptian.  Instead I looked over at Joey.  
"What?"  I snapped.  
"Geez...someone's a little moody today."  
That's it...I was mad...I was unbelievably angry!  I slammed my notebook down.  
"You know what, Joey?!  You're fuckin' seventeen, and you're _still _acting like a fuckin' child!  Grow the fuck up!"  
Everyone in the class now looked at me in shock.  I could see that I hurt Joey deeply which wasn't my intention.  I just...wanted...I don't know what I wanted...  
Malik placed his hand on my shoulder.  "Ryou, are you...okay?"  I then turned my head, and this time I was facing Malik.  Staring into those concerned eyes.  
I tried holding the tears in...but I...couldn't...I broke down right there.  I pushed Malik which caused him to fall on a desk and ran for safety.

            I hid in the bathroom until lunch.  As the bell for lunch rang I made my way to the cafeteria.  I started walking to my usual table where Yugi, Yami, Joey, Malik, and Kaiba sat.  If it wasn't for Joey dating Kaiba, he wouldn't have been sitting with us.  I stopped cold when I heard Joey talking.  
"He was pissed.  I was just joking around and he flipped, then he pushed Malik and ran out of the room.  Didn't he Malik?"  Malik nodded.  
"Something's bugging him."  Yugi stated.  
"Like we didn't already know that."  He taunted Yugi.  Yami growled at Kaiba as he placed his arm around his lover's shoulders.  
"Okay...lets see... when did all of this start?"  Yami asked.  Everyone shrugged.  I just sighed and walked past the table.  
"There he is now..."I could hear Yami.  "Ryou, we're right here."  I ignored them.  I couldn't face them, not after the way I acted and they all knew how I felt about Malik.   
I stood in line for lunch, bought a bottle of water and past their table again.  
"I'll go talk to him."  _Great...now I have Yugi on my back._  
I kept walking, hoping Yugi wouldn't be able to catch up.  
"Ryou!"  
I kept walking.  
"Ryou, I know you can hear me!"  I decided to stop and turn around to face Yugi.  "What's wrong?"  Yugi was concerned  
"Everything!"  I threw my hands up in the air, one cotainting my water.  
Yugi tilted his head in confusion.   
 I sighed.  "Forget it..."  I turned around again and started walking toward that doors that would take me out of this hell chamber.  
"No!"  Yugi came around me and faced me, blocking my path.  I could easily push him over, but I didn't feel like getting killed by Yami for touching his annoying toy....err...I mean...boyfriend.  "Please, Ryou...talk to me.  You're always so happy...so what's wrong?!"  He yelled looking over my shoulder.  
I sighed and gave in.  "Do you see the way he looks at me now?!  I'm so distant to him!"  
Yugi's eyebrows furrowed.  
"Why did you force that truth out of me?!"  
Yugi's face then lit up with understanding.  I could seriously feel the tears falling from my eyes; leaving trails down my face.    
"Why, Yugi?!  Even though I couldn't be his boyfriend, at least I _was_ close to him as a best friend and that _was_ enough!  But now everything's ruined!"  That lump formed in my throat, and I needed a drink of water.  Oh duh...I took the lid off my water bottle and took a huge gulp and asked him again, "Yugi.  Why did you and the others force it out of me?!"_  
_He stayed quiet for a moment and when I thought he wasn't going to answer, "You should really ask Malik..."  
My teeth clenched together and I swear my eyes showed rage.  "Ask Malik?!  Why the fuck would I ask Malik?!  It was _you_ who asked that question!"  
Just then...I felt a hand on my shoulder.  I gasped and turned around to find...  
"Malik...."  

**There's either gonna be one or two more chapters after this.  
Again...I am sorry about the short chapter...**

**Tell me what you think and DON'T be rude about it.**


	3. Malik's Little Secret

Damn Yugi, he knew Malik was standing behind me all along

**Malik's Little Secret**

**Here's a little refresher.  
Ryou bitched out Joey, he started talking-screaming- to Yugi about what was bothering him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and with one word,  
"Malik…"**

Damn Yugi, he knew Malik was standing behind me all along.

_That's why he looked over my shoulder.  
_"Malik, I think you should tell him about the whole truth or dare." Yugi spoke to Malik.  
I looked back and fourth between the two.  
Malik sighed, "Ryou…It was…my idea to play truth or dare." I quickly turned around, facing my best friend-was he my best friend anymore? I glared at him, waiting for him to go on.  
"Well… I'll leave you two alone." Yugi then walked away before either of us could say a word to him.  
After a moment of silence, Malik took a deep breath and went on.  
"…And I also asked Yugi if he would ask you, well…that question."  
Malik quickly removed his gaze from me as I was shooting daggers at him with my eyes.  
I slapped Malik across the face. "You! You humiliated me in front of my friends, and you looked at me like I was some kind of fiend ready to eat your brains out after I answered that stupid fuckin' messed up questions!"  
Malik's eyes began to furrow, "Ryou…I never looked at you that way…"  
"You…you…" I couldn't say these words, I was sobbing.

I threw my water bottle at Malik, and ran out the school doors.  
It was raining. The cool drops from heaven poured on my creamy skin and my white hair.  
_How could Malik do this…? Why would he…? _I asked myself after running around for at least two hours. I can't even remember where I ran to.  
Just then, the answer clicked in my head.  
My thoughts wandered back to a few hours ago.  
_"…And I also asked Yugi if he would ask you, well…that question."  
_"Oh no, I'm such an idiot!" School got out in a couple of minutes. Maybe I could meet Malik before he left.  
Beads of sweat caressed their way along my cold body as I ran toward the school. The rain was clearing up.

At School

People were already making their way out of the building.  
_Almost there…Almost- _I ran out of my thoughts as I banged into something warm and hard.  
"Oh I'm sor- Malik!"  
"Hi, Ryou." Was all he said as he walked past me.  
I grabbed his arm, which made him stop and turn around.  
My eyes grew wide as my mouth hung opened when I took at his face.  
His eyes were all red and were starting to get puffy and I could _still _see some tears there.  
"Malik…have you been…crying?" I wiped at the edges of his eyes lightly with my finger tips.  
"Malik…answer me." He just stood there looking at me.  
When he opened his mouth, I thought he was gonna speak, but he closed it right back up.  
I sighed, "Malik…my friend…no…my best friend, talk to me."  
He shocked me when he tightly grabbed my shoulders.  
"Ryou…" We looked into each other's eyes. "I'm going to ask you a question…and answer it honestly."  
I couldn't find my voice so I just nodded.  
"Ryou…will…you…be my boyfriend?" The last two words were so fast that I almost didn't understand them.  
_"be my boy friend…be my boy friend?"  
_"Ry-ou..?"  
"YES!" I jumped up and caught him in a fierce kiss. Letting him know by that kiss how long I have been waiting for him, how much I wanted to be with him in _this _way.  
"I've waited for so long." I spoke, not being able to keep that goofy grin off my face.  
Malik just smiled at me and said, "You look adorable."  
Then, I took his hand in mine, and we walked home together in the drizzling rain.

**The End**

**Malik: Make a sequel  
Ryou: Yes, make a sequel! I loved it ^.^  
Bakura: I hated it!  
Me: Will you go away?! *pushes Bakura into closet and locks the door***

**How did you like it?  
Also, I was planning on having a sequel to this-Malik's own point of view.  
So tell me what you think.  
Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed =]**


End file.
